Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by cocoapuffaddict
Summary: Welcome to High Society. Where they plan to win and you only get one chance. Don't mess up.


Hey, here's my new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters.

"Miriallia, sweetheart, I know you're upset about moving. I would be too. But you're going to love the city. And don't worry about making friends, my friends have kids that are just so excited to meet you!"

Ugh. Miriallia stared at her blank walls. How in the world did her mother think that moving halfway across the U.S. to New York City was going to be "fun"? She knew no one and it was her senior year so none of the kids at her new school would want to let some new girl from Florida into their group.

"Miriallia," her mother tried again, "Don't you at least want to see some pictures of the house or your new school?"

"Nope. Not interested, but thanks for asking" Miriallia replied sarcastically.

"Well would you at least come out and help finish packing?"

"In a minute. I want to say my goodbyes before I leave tomorrow."

"Alright sweetie, but hurry up."

Miriallia sighed. Time to finish everything up. Say goodbye to sunny, warm, Florida.

And _hello _New York.

Miriallia stood in shock as she stared out the door at the airport waiting for the car to pick up her and her mother. There was no way there was this many people. The city was teeming with tons of people. Businessmen and women power walking in their designer suits and gesturing wildly while talking into Bluetooth head pieces. Homeless people sitting on the corner and a group of rowdy teenagers all looking like they had stepped from a page in a fashion magazine. Everything was so . . . hip. And trendy. Miriallia felt an edge of doubt creep into her mind about fitting in here. They dressed completely different than they did in Florida.

Someone barreled into her from behind.

"Watch it lady!" the man barked at her and she could only stare at him as he walked down the street without so much as a backward glance to see if she was alright.

"Miriallia," her mother snapped, "the cab's here. Let's go."

Grabbing her bag, Miriallia slid into the backseat of the cab. The radio was playing some station and the host of whatever show it was chattered on in some language Miriallia didn't recognize. The traffic was insane and she found herself just gazing out the window taking in the sights.

Slowly they made their way into an obviously more affluent area. Every building had ornately designed architecture and a doorman stood in every doorway. The cab finally stopped in front of an imposing brownstone. Her mother stepped out of the cab dragging Miriallia with her. The cabby was pulling out suitcases from the trunk and dropping them at the door. Some maid Mir had never seen before opened the door and welcomed them in a slightly accented voice.

"Mir, this is our new housekeeper. Her name is Dorota."

"Hello Miss Haww." Dorota bowed slightly.

"Hello," Miriallia replied.

And with that, they were off, Dorota leading them into the house and upstairs to their rooms. The entire house screamed elegance and money to Miriallia and she wondered how all of a sudden her family seemed to have moved up the social chain. She knew they were wealthy but never had imagined it was on such a grand scale.

"Mir? Would you freshen up? Some of my friends will be here soon and I want you to meet them." Her mother's voice wafted down the hall and Mir rolled her eyes, but nevertheless obediently went to the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water, straighten out her clothes, reapply makeup, and spritz on some perfume.

When she finally made her entrance downstairs, Miriallia found her mother in the middle of a group of women chatting brightly and when she stepped into the room, every single one of them whipped their head around to stare down Miriallia with smiles pasted on their face. Mir gave a weak smile and all of a sudden was bombarded with greetings and introductions from every direction. It was kind of disturbing actually. All of the women talked in breathy giggly voices and not a single one looked over forty even though she knew they had to be. It must be plastic surgery she decided. Otherwise there is no way they looked like that. And they way they all dressed, it was like someone had copy pasted a Vogue ad. Little dresses or Chanel suits with pearls around their neck and ridiculously expensive high heels. And to top it all off, everyone had their makeup done up like they were in a photo shoot! Mir had the uncomfortable feeling of being underdressed in her Sevens and silk peasant blouse.

Just as Mir had sat down and started chatting with some of the women who wanted to know all about her and where she was going to school, and what college, the door flew open and a girl flew into the room. The room flew into a frenzy once again but this time the women were all calling out,

"Lacus!"

"Darling!"

"How's Haro?"

"When did you get back!"

"You look fantastic!"

Mir just watched but found herself shocked by the girl. She was dressed in a flowy blue dress with leather boots and a huge leather bag dangling from her arm with a puppy prancing ahead of her on a little leash. But Miriallia found herself most shocked by the girl's face. It was like a doll's face . . . perfect and completely sweet and heart shaped. Her makeup was flawless with her eyes lined, her cheeks flushed, and her lips painted a rosy pink. Miriallia knew she was pretty too . . . but this girl just seemed to have it effortlessly.

The girl replied to all their greetings with a smile and a few brief answers, but then turned to Mir's mother and asked,

"Where is she? I want to meet my new best friend!"

Mir whipped her head around in shock as her mother gestured to her. Did this girl think they were going to be best friends just because her _mother_ said so?

"Hi! I'm Lacus! And you must be Miriallia! Let's go upstairs and you can change so we can go out to dinner!" With that, Lacus was dragging Miriallia up the stairs and regaling Mir with little tidbits of gossip that Mir had no clue who it was about. When they finally got to Mir's room, Lacus stopped suddenly.

"I'm scaring you, aren't I," she asked.

"Well," Mir said, "Um. It's a bit . . . overwhelming."

"Sorry. But I just know we're going to be best friends! And anyways, you'd be hanging out with my group even if my family didn't know yours."

"Um. Don't I get to choose who I hang out with?"

"Ha," Lacus giggled, "not at our school! See, here's how it works. The scholarship people hang out together, the extremely rich people hang out together and the regular rich kids hang out together. And you, my dear, are a rich kid. So you would be hanging out with us."

"Okay. Still not really getting it."

"Alright then, in super simple terms. We are A-list. They are not. We do not hang out together."

"Isn't that a bit snobby?"

No. It's how our world works. Get used to it. You're on the Upper East Side now. Now where's the closet. We need to get you more appropriately dressed for dinner and then partying tonight!"

"Partying?"

"Of course silly! It's your welcome party! Everyone's so excited to meet you! Don't you want to go?"

"I guess. But it's a school night."

"Psh. Like _that _matters! School starts at nine. You can sleep in. Now, do you have anything club worthy?"

Lacus rummaged around in Mir's closet and gave out a cry of glee as she pulled out a cashmere burnt sienna of the shoulder sweater dress. Mir cried out in shock.

"Are you kidding me? That's from years ago, it's way to short for a dress now!"

"Not at all!, it's perfect. You _need _a short dress to go clubbing in. otherwise you look frumpy. And it'll be perfect with these heels and the leather belt."

Lacus dangled a pair of electric blue, strappy, satin heels and a navy leather belt in the other hand.

"Now go get dressed."

Miriallia reluctantly put on the outfit and she had to admit that Lacus did know what she was talking about. The way the belt pulled in the dress at her waist did wonders for Mir's curves and the heels were dangerously high but they made her legs seem _miles _longer.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Lacus redid Mir's makeup, shoved a clutch in her face, and grabbed her arm then they were off.

Okay, so new story. Kind of inspired by Gossip Girl. With the whole UES thing . . .

And I'm desperately in need of a beta . . . so if you're interested, please, message me!

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be here soon. (I hope :P)


End file.
